


In My Arms

by Foreversfangirl



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, Strangulation, dad din, married, soft!Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl
Summary: The events of Chapter 14, where you do everything in your power to defend Grogu and suffer greatly for it
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 137





	In My Arms

Standing atop the mountain on Tython, you watched the ragged cape of your husband disappear of the ridge. Neither of you able to get through the magical energy field surrounding the Seeing Stone upon which your small vulnerable green foundling sat. 

“Stay with him,” he had told you. “Stay with him, I’ll protect try to push them back” 

You wanted so badly to try again, to push through whatever held you from him, to get him in your arms and run. 

“Grogu!” You called out to him “Grogu, it’s me! We have to get out of here!” But he could not hear you, and he did not move.

Suddenly you hear a ship’s engine, followed by another. You turn from the child just in time to see both of the carrier ships have take off. You watch as a missile launches into the first carrier and crash into its backup. They burn up and make an awful noise on impact with the rocky terrain. The silence that follows, brings you such relief. 

Only to be cut off, by the red light that illuminates the sky. You track the beam with you gaze, and watch as your home, the Razor Crest is obliterated. A choked sound escapes your body, halfway between a gasp and a scream. 

Its quiet again, and you realize it’s too quiet. Whipping around you see the magical energy field has dissipated. Grogu is slumped on his side panting from the exertion, and making pitiful little sounds. You rush over to him, bringing him into your arms. Your instinct is to run, run to the ship. But there is no ship... the storm troopers have gone. So you stand there holding him, too stunned to move. 

Too late... it’s too late when you realize it is not quite at all. And it never was. You’re too overstimulated from the explosions and shock to realize they are descending until it’s too late. You have no where to run, and they surround you. 

You draw him in closer, and pull your blaster from its holster. It doesn’t matter how many shots you unload at them, or where you hit them, the blasts seem to have no effect at all as they advance on them. You don’t think, you keep shooting as you try to back away. 

Heavy metal prongs close around your neck and lift you off the ground. Your blaster drops from you hand, but you refuse to release the child. The vice grip tightens without mercy and you can’t help the drool escaping your lips with your futile attempts to breathe. Your vision is blurry and your head is pulsing, but you don’t let go. 

Suddenly you feel intense pain, just at the end of your rib cage on the right side. Electricity flows through you, causing all your limbs to go rigid and spasm uncontrollably. Grogu is yanked from your grip by another of the massive droids. As suddenly as they came, they take off into the air, releasing you without provocation. 

You’re left laying on the dusty mountain top. Sweaty, shaking, violently coughing and trying desperately not to vomit. You become aware of the woman, Fennec turning you over on to your side and holding you in position. 

Din stands a few feet away speaking into a comlink. You can only hear the roaring of blood in your ears, eyes focused at eye level, his boots. 

You’re no longer coughing, but still breathing ragged and painfully. You squeeze your eyes shut, and pull out of Fennec’s hold. Rolling onto your knees and leaning forward. You press your hands into the ground, the feeling of the rough gravel pressing into your hands hurts, but it’s grounding. Your head is spinning. He’s gone. Your baby boy, is gone. The ship is gone. These two people, Fennec and the other Mandalorian seem to be helping now. It’s too much. It’s all too much. And you’re truly afraid you might black out. When his sturdy boots land in front of you. 

He’s pulling you up with a gentle firmness. He’s upset and worried, you can tell. But you can’t find a single word to say to him. Not even sure you could manage to get any out give the state of your crushed windpipe. 

“(Y/n)” he says “answer me”. You don’t even realize he had been speaking, without the visual queues masked by his helmet you couldn’t distinguish his voice from the ringing in your ears. 

“I’m sorry,” you rasp out, you’re horrified by how awful your voice sounds and more so by how painful even those two words were to get out. 

He shakes his head. And helps pull you to your feet. He doesn’t say anything more, but leads you down the mountain. Towards the still billowing ashes of the ship. He sat you down on a fairly sizable rock, leaving your with Fennec and Boba Fett. You watched, with hollow gaze as Din descended into the crater. He kneels down a few times, picking through the rubble. 

Returns to the small group, holding the only thing that survived, the speak Ahsoka Tano gifted him not even a week earlier. You stand peering at him for a long moment, hoping your eyes are locked with his beneath his helmet. 

Finally he steps around, and stands beside you. Boba Fett explains the armor truly does belong to him, and he is the child of a foundling Mandalorian named Jango. You expect this to be it, a parting of ways, and being left to figure everything out from here. But you’re surprised when Boba Fett continues speaking, promising his help in rescuing your son. 

“A deal is a deal” he says “come, we have work to do” he leads Din, Fennec and you to his ship. You can’t help looking back out at the black ash crater one last time before climbing in. 

In ship is significantly more claustrophobic than the Crest, and that’s saying something. You try to stay out of the way, as Boba and Fennec prepare to take off. You sit against the wall of the hull, and tuck your knees into your chest. Din comes over and kneels down, placing a hand on the back of your head and pressing his helmet to your forehead. 

“I’ll be right back,” he says. You nod numbly. And he disappears into the cockpit, presumably to give coordinates to wherever it is you go next after something like this. 

True to his word, he returns closing the door to the small enclosed cargo hold. He reaches up and removes his helmet. You’re surprised to see his dirty face is streaked with tears. He was so composed through all this... to the point where it had begun to bother you.

He collapsed in front of you, bending his head down to touch yours again unencumbered by the beskar. His eyes squeezed shut, streaming with tears. His hands rest on your cheeks. He doesn’t say a word, and neither do you. What is there to say? It’s gonna be okay... you did your best... No, there may be a time for comforting words later, but right now the only thing you can stand is his gentle touch. 

He lifts his head, and tilts yours up so you are forced to meet his gaze. His hand travel down from your cheek, and gingerly touch the red splotchy bruises forming on your neck.

“Are you in pain?” He asks through silent tears. You nod ever so slightly. You can’t lie to him, you are in pain. Your whole body feels achey and numb from being electrocuted, you throat is raw and throbbing, and the front your head seems to have a persistent pounding headache. But you don’t say any of that, it would only hurt you more to speak. His hands roam your body in a confused assessment of your physical health; as if he’s prepared for a limb to be missing or a blaster wound. Something he can treat with bacta and bandages. There’s only so much one can do for asphyxiation bruises and an electrode burn. 

Finally he just pulls you into his lap, wrapping his arms around you, cradling your head and neck while gently rocking back and forth. Your tears, and his spoke more words than you could ever vocalize in that moment. The pain of loss and vulnerability of terror, had shaken you both to your core. You don’t know how long you sat there holding one another. 

“We’ve heading to Nevarro,” he said at last “Our friends will help us, we will get him back” 

You squeezed him a little tighter, and nodded. That’s all you wanted. 

“I want him back in my arms Din. I love him so much,” you sobbed 

“I know cyare,” he breathes “I know”


End file.
